Semiconductor processing equipment such as plasma-etching equipment with a temperature control device provided on a side thereof has been known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1). The temperature control device circulates and supplies a circulating fluid with a temperature adjusted to a predetermined temperature to a chamber in the semiconductor processing equipment to adjust the temperature of the chamber to a temperature setpoint. Such a temperature control device includes a circulating cooling/heating device for cooling and heating the circulating fluid.
A circulating cooling/heating device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a triple-tube structure and specifically includes an outer tube, an inner tube disposed in the outer tube, and a glass tube disposed in the inner tube. A cooling water flows into and out of the outer tube, whereas a circulating fluid flows into and out of the inner tube. A heating lamp is housed in the glass tube.
With the above arrangement, the circulating fluid entering the inner tube is cooled by heat exchange between the inner tube and the outer tube outside the inner tube or heated by radiation from the heating lamp disposed inside the inner tube, thereby adjusting the temperature of the circulating fluid to a predetermined temperature. The circulating fluid with the adjusted temperature is then pumped from the inner tube to the chamber, and returned to the circulating cooling/heating device after being used to adjust the temperature of the chamber.